Infinite Jest, The Marriages of the Prince of Doom
by FourHorseWomen
Summary: A grouping of entries about the dread Prince of Doom.


To our dearest fanfic fans,

When we first posted the "Infinite Jest, The Marriages of Prince Lotor" it was done just to have some fun with the Volton characters. Instead it blew up into a mess that is beyond indescribable. While we do not want to continue that pointless fight with the Doomites, we still want to be able to post our stories as we see fit, hence, we created a new website to post it to.

If you would like to see the remaining entries of Infinite Jest, please PM us and we will reply with the website address.

thanks.

The Four HorseWomen

We make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.

_

* * *

_

Dear Diary,

_What can I say…I should have listened to my instincts when it came to Prince Lotor. Foolishly, I let King Zarkon talk me into a union with him in an effort to boost the power between our two kingdoms. What a nightmare!_

_Our first kiss was after the ceremony and it felt like an Earthen Labrador retriever licking me! His tongue was everywhere but in his mouth where it belonged! The dinner celebration was more of the same. I swear he got more food on the table and me than in his mouth. The sounds of the food sloshing in his mouth were so disgusting. I just placed my fork down and attempted to tune out the grotesque noise. _

_But the real nightmare was our wedding night. I was determined to make the best out of this situation, so I dressed in this fabulous scarlet baby doll with black lace trim that emphasized my rather magnificent breasts and the slit up my thigh to make access for sex extremely easy. I was sure that with the knowledge I have in pleasing men and with the rumors of his prowess, maybe we can salvage this…_

_He came into the room, two hours later, as I lay on my side in the bed, positioned like the goddess I am. Anyone else would have been panting and running over to try to ravage me, but not Lotor… one, he did not even look at me and two, he moved over to the full-length mirror in the room and __**stare at himself! **__I could hear him singing something to himself. I caught a word or two of it, something about too sex for…then I missed the rest. After spending an entire twenty minutes turning this way and that way, flexing and sucking in his gut to admire his physique while singing that song, he finally started to remove his clothing._

_About damn time…_

_OH MY GOD DIARY! I couldn't believe my eyes when I realized he had foam padding on under his uniform and a girdle to hold in his sagging stomach even further. I think the youngest member of the Voltron Force has a better chest than he does. But the worst was to come! He took off his leggings and I realized that he must wax his legs! The light that shined off those perfectly smooth silk-like legs almost blinded me! Finally, he removed his skirt and underclothes then turned to me, hands on his hips and a proud look on his face._

_All I can say is…it took everything I had not to start laughing. I am Queen Merla, the most feared and beloved queen of the Drule empire. Men beg for my favors and my lovers have always been men that other women would kill to have. And in this moment…I could have KILLED someone!_

_He had the nerve to smile at me as if I were about to get a treat, saying, "Tonight, all your fantasies will come true!" Without even a 'Geronimo', Lotor leapt on top of me and started what he thought was kissing and foreplay, consisting of him squeezing and pulling on my breast until I had to inform him it was attached to my body and could not be removed like his foam padding._

_Next, I felt him clumsily prod my legs apart then search for my cunt. You know…I thought again of all the rumors about what a fantastic lover the Prince of Doom was and all I can say is, THOSE BITCHES LIED! Either he paid them off or they were threatened with death if they didn't brag how fantastic he was. I couldn't even tell when he entered me, I almost asked. The only way I could finally tell was when he started grunting and bucking his hips against mine._

_Barely two minutes passed when he groaned then fell against me…two minutes! I've had lovers that lasted two hours!! Forget about him finding my button and at least pleasuring me that way. I don't think he could have found it using both hands and a set of written instructions._

_He got off me and actually crawled out of bed to go look in the mirror to flex his pathetic excuse for muscles once more. I couldn't believe when he turned his head to smile at me, "You've had the best there is baby!" Stunned speechless was the only way I could describe myself at that moment. Lotor started back for the bed, but stopped by his dresser on the way back._

_I couldn't quite tell what he had grabbed until he crawled back into bed, turned off the light on his side and curled up into a ball beside me with it. Diary, I thought I had seen everything, but this…this goes so far beyond screwed up. It was a stuffed animal in the shape of one of Haggar's robeasts. Its head was missing, the neck sown closed to keep the stuffing in and it was so ragged that it looked like it had been fixed over and over again._

_I kept waiting for someone to jump out of the closet and yell "SURPRISE!" and declare the whole thing to be a joke, but that was wishful thinking. I turned off my light and laid down beside the man destined to become the next Emperor of Doom. The final shock was when he asked me if I knew any lullabies that I could sing to him and then told me he had a stuffed Voltron doll. He would lend it to me so we could play tomorrow night. His gaze darkened as he told me it was the only time his robeast could destroy Voltron._

_Diary, we went to Planet Arus the next day to push forth the plan I came up with to poison the entire Voltron Force as well as that bothersome princess that Lotor is fixated on. I couldn't believe when the bastard double crossed me and warned Commander Keith of the poison. Even more, the bastard gloated to me about it!_

_I can't believe I married that moron. This joke of a marriage is over and I will annihilate Planet Arus and that child Lotor seems so fond of if it is the last thing I do._

_Merla._


End file.
